Close call
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: What if Barry had sped Jay away from the breech, before zoom could grab him. Total SnowJay and the close call that could have ripped them apart forever.


A/N: So I watched the episode and I was so sad, when Jay was taken by zoom. I wanted to make a short one-shot maybe two chapters, where it never happens and then Jay and Caitlin reflect on the close call and decide they can't risk ever being apart again. Total fluff and romance. I hope you all enjoy this.

Barry saw someone coming through the breech and panicked. 'Jays really close, and whoever it is could harm him.' Barry thought. Without a second thought Barry zipped around to Jay and grabbed him, bringing him away from the closing breech.

Zoom tried to get in, but the breech closed, leaving him trapped on earth-2. "Barry you saved my life!" Jay exclaimed.

"I saw someone coming through and I didn't want you to get hurt." Barry said.

"Jay are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Barry. I guess even the flash needs saving." Jay replied with a chuckle.

"You scared me." Caitlin said.

"I'm so sorry Cait." Jay said.

"We need to talk after we celebrate with everyone." Caitlin whispered in Jay's ear.

Jay was nervous and antsy, about talking to her alone, but he didn't let it ruin the celebrations. Barry passed Jay a beer, but he declined. "I can't consume alcohol until Cait runs tests to make sure I can safely consume it." Jay said to Barry.

"That's a good choice. When you find out, I will take you out for a beer if you can consume." Barry offered.

"I like that idea. I know a great pub here on earth-1." Jay said.

Cisco and the gang also had a bit of food to pass around. He had ordered in Chinese and the delivery boy had finally got the order right. "Dig in everyone." Cisco said.

Everyone ate some of each dish and Caitlin and Jay shared some sweet and sour pork. "Here." Caitlin said feeding Jay a bite of pork from her chopsticks.

Jay ate the offered bite of food and then offered her a piece of broccoli. Caitlin ate the broccoli and she smiled after she swallowed. "Okay love birds, I think we've seen enough." Cisco teased and fake clawed at his eyes.

He was one of the few on the team without a current love life. Joe was alone by choice, and Iris, well she was secretly pining for Barry. Love was complicated. "Then we'll take our love fest somewhere else, right Cait." Jay said.

"Yeah, we will see you guys tomorrow." Caitlin said and she grabbed the rest of the pork and some rice and left with Jay.

"Cait do you want to talk tonight, or wait until tomorrow?" Jay asked walking into her office at S.T.A.R labs.

"Today would be better while it is still fresh." Caitlin replied.

"You should sit down Jay." She said.

Jay didn't like where this was going. He had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away. Suddenly Caitlin let it all out. She was crying and tears fell down her cheeks. Jay wrapped her up in his arms and she cried into his shirt. "Shh Cait, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Jay soothed.

"But you did. You almost got sucked into the breech by Zoom. If Barry hadn't..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because she was so scared.

"Cait, I'm so sorry. I screwed up and I made you feel like you were going to lose me. I feel terrible and I haven't made you feel like I am permanent." Jay said.

"What do you mean permanent?" Caitlin asked.

"I mean I am concerned that when things are over with zoom, that you think I am going back to earth-2. That's not the case. Now that I have my speed back and my cells are regenerating, I want to stay with you here." Jay replied.

"But earth-2 will be without a hero. They won't have the flash." Caitlin said.

"A new hero will be born in my place. I want to stay with you, here." Jay expressed with a smile.

"I can't lose you. We had a close call today and I can't risk losing you. I can't be apart from you ever again." Caitlin was so sure of her next statement.

"What are you saying?" Jay asked.

"I'm saying I want to make things permanent. Life is too short, and I want to be with you for a very long time." Caitlin replied with a steady voice.

Jay was so happy, then he remembered the ring. He pulled a long chain out from his shirt and there was a silver ring on it. He unclasped the chain and set it on the desk after removing the ring. "Back on earth-2, I had this friend. He knew I was the flash, and said one day I would find love. He said I would meet a woman, I would want to spend the rest of my life with. He wanted me to always be prepared for that moment, so he gave me this ring and told me to guard it close." Jay explained, when she saw the ring.

"Are you... Are we..." Caitlin was in shock.

"Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?" Jay held out the silver ring to her.

She looked at the ring, and then the serious look on his face and she just kissed him. When she broke the kiss she said "Yes."

Jay slipped the ring on her left hand and she smiled. The ring then did something strange. It sized perfectly to her finger. "Did it just size itself?" Caitlin asked.

"Earth-2 technology. Rings size themselves, so they can change and adapt to the wearers finger changes." Jay explained.

"What do we tell the others?" Caitlin asked.

"They should all still be celebrating. We can tell them tonight, or wait. Up to you." Jay replied.

"I want to be with just you tonight. Let's tell them tomorrow." Caitlin said and leaned in to kiss him again.

Ronnie didn't want her to be alone, and he would have wanted her to be happy, and now she is. She smiled into the kiss and knew Jay would take good care of her.

When they broke the kiss Jay was smiling at her. Somehow during the kiss Caitlin had ended up sitting on top of the desk, with Jay sitting on the stool at her desk. He was still taller than her even when sitting, and she decided she quite liked that he was so tall. She looked at her hand again and smiled. 'Dr. Caitlin Garrick... Would he be alright with me taking his last name?' Caitlin thought.

She had this worried look across her features, and Jay asked "Is everything okay Cait?"

"Yeah just thinking about something. When I married Ronnie, I never took his last name. As much as I loved him, it never felt right. I guess what I am saying is, I want to take your last name, if it's okay with you." Caitlin replied.

"Cait sweetheart I would love that." Jay said with a happy voice.

He leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist, to pull her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss again and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. "I'm so tired." Caitlin said when they broke the kiss.

"I'm feeling it too. I guess getting my speed back and my cells healing and all, I require sleep." Jay noted.

"Where have you been staying?" Caitlin asked, suddenly curious.

"Wanna take a zip? I can show you." Jay replied.

Caitlin nodded and Jay carefully picked her up and sped off to his apartment. When he arrived he gently put Caitlin down on the sidewalk, in front of his building. Her hair was all fluffy and messy, so Jay helped her to smooth it down. "Sorry still working on my stops." Jay apologized.

"No it's okay. We got here in one piece." Caitlin said and let a slight chuckle escape from her lips.

Jay unlocked the building door and then he unlocked the inside door and let Caitlin slip into the building. They walked a few flights of stairs and down a long hallway before Jay stopped. "This is home."

Jay unlocked the door and let her in. The apartment looked out into the street and was smaller than most, but it was cozy. There was a window seat big enough for two and Caitlin just had to smile. "It's perfect. I love it and I love you." she said.

"You look tired. Let me set up the window seat for you. I have extra pillows and blankets." Jay offered, as he went into his bedroom, to get the needed things.

He came back out with two pillows and a thick blanket, as well as a long sleeved shirt of his for her to wear to bed. He set up the window seat and handed her the shirt. "I'll just be in the kitchen getting a glass of water." Jay said.

Caitlyn changed into the shirt he gave her, and found the sleeves were really long and the shirt fell to just above her knees. "Hey can you help me roll these sleeves up?" Caitlin asked.

Jay walked back in from the kitchen and almost dropped his glass of water. She looked so breath-taking and beautiful in his shirt. He walked over and rolled each sleeve a few times, until the shirt sleeves were 3/4 length on her arms. "There much better. You should get some sleep." Jay replied.

"Please don't go. Stay with me." Caitlin said, when Jay was about to walk to his room.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked concerned.

"I almost lost you today. I want to hold you close to me." Caitlin replied and a few tears slipped down her face again.

Jay gathered her up into his arms again and kissed the top of her head. He took her hand and led her over to the window seat and pulled back the covers. "We can sleep under the stars." Jay said, trying to be romantic.

It was working, because Caitlin took the side closest to the window. "I love the stars. They are always so beautiful. Sometimes I go up to the roof, when I am working late, and just watch the stars for a bit." Caitlin confessed.

Jay climbed in next to her and threw the blankets over them. "I used to speed all the way out to the dessert, bring a blanket and just watch the stars, back on earth-2." Jay said remembering those moments fondly.

"Will you regret not going back?" Caitlin asked hesitantly, as Jay wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"No, because I have you here. Back there, I had no love life and I didn't have anyone who I really loved. My life changed when I met you, and it was for the better. You make me a better man, you make me want to fight and be a better hero." Jay admitted.

"I love you. Thank you for everything, I couldn't be happier." Caitlin expressed.

She turned, kissed him goodnight, and he said "I love you too Cait."

They fell asleep together, under the stars, on the window seat in his beautiful apartment. 


End file.
